The present invention relates generally to an improved support for the leg of an appliance or the like, and it relates more particularly to a support which permits an appliance leg to slide unobstructedly across an uneven or tiled floor surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Appliances of various types are used in commercial and institutional restaurants for such tasks as cooling, baking and dish washing, for example. Typically, these appliances are supported on a plurality of legs. A common appliance leg comprises a disc-like pad member secured to a shaft which is threadedly received by the frame of the appliance. Threaded attachment of the leg permits manual adjustment to be made of the height of the pad when it is desired to level the appliance on an uneven floor.
It is fairly common for the floor of a commercial or institutional kitchen to be covered with quarry tile having grout lines separating the tile squares. The grout lines are often depressed below the surface of the tile posing an obstruction to the free movement of an appliance leg across the floor. While conventional appliance legs permit the convenient movement of an appliance across a smooth floor, on a tile floor, because of their small surface area, they tend to catch the tile edges, making it impossible to slide the appliance without lifting or forcing it. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a support for an appliance leg having an increased area, reduced-friction surface which permits the appliance to be freely moved on a quarry tile floor. It would be further desirable to provide an appliance leg support which is conveniently attachable to the appliance and is cooperable with the appliance leg to level the appliance.